Trip to Ravnica
by ZzMikeyMousezZ
Summary: The young Keyblader Michael Price finds himself crash landing on Ravnica one of the many planes that fill the world of Magic The Gathering. What starts out as a mere attempt to fix his ship causes him to be pulled into the cold-war that has filled Ravnica's streets; who will he side with? What dark force lurks within the shadows? Read to find out...


He had landed on the world some time ago, although 'landing' wasn't really the right word for it. He had crashed. The reason behind the crash was, as of this time, unknown to him. He had done his best to ensure that he hadn't landed anywhere that would cause a lot of harm, but when you're free falling from outer space like that it's not exactly _easy_ to aim very well. He had however managed to just _barely_ aim for a thicket of trees, if he could reply the events all over again though he'd have made sure to avoid them. The gummi ship was now entangled in what Michael would only assume were vines that had a mind of their own, as they began to crush the ship itself once it had made contact with them. He had got himself out of the cockpit in the nick of time to avoid not only shards of glass but also being crush by the vines themselves. His body had landed against the rough ground with a heavy thud, and a sharp pain went coursing through his back. The back of his head hit against the concert with an audible crack, and suddenly his vision went blurry. He could feel the pool of warm blood forming beneath him, and could only help to think that this was a pitiful ending to his story. Of course; it didn't end there at all.

From within his haze the young male was able to make out the sound of voices approaching his direction, two of them in total. He weakly managed to turn his head towards the source, and in the blur that was his vision he made out…non-human shapes. The two beings were large, far larger than any human could ever have hoped to be. If that wasn't enough to give away they weren't human the fact they also had the lower body of horse might have been. Not that any of this matter, because as mention above he was slowly bleeding out. The only thing he could really hope for is that despite the fact they weren't exactly human they could still help him; that these two half horse beings had enough smarts to hopefully treat his wound. They had finally gotten close enough that Michael could make out what the two creatures were saying, **"Think the Izzet had anything to do with it?"** Izzet, who were the Izzet?

 **"Who knows those mad scientist are always up to something strange, wouldn't put this past them. "** the more they spoke the more confused Michael began to find himself, and considering his current situation that wasn't exactly a good thing. The two creatures now found themselves hovering over Michael's body, and he could only look at their human like faces and moan. The moaning seemed to have been what worked to draw their attention to the fact he was still alive, **"Didn't die during the crash, or during the fall lucky bastard this one."** The other creature broke in with a comment of his own, **"Doubly lucky really, the Golgari could have found him and then he'd have died a vastly more painful death."** There was moment of pause in the conversation; **"Don't tell me you're just going to leave him here."**

 **"Of course not, pick him up and we'll bring him to the guildhall and have a Sanis treat him. It's been awhile since that crazy bastard has had any fun."** Michael suddenly found himself being lifted from the ground and placed sideways onto the back of one of aforementioned creatures. Which he had come to the conclusion were centaurs, half-human and half horse. It wasn't the strangest thing he had encounter within his travels, but it was certainly wasn't something he had expected to see. As they galloped to wherever they were supposed to be going Michael finally began to drift off, the loss of blood finally getting to him. Every once in a while he would slip free from his unconsciousness and his ears would fill with a flutter of voices. **"You say he came from the sky? Just fell with a strange ship? The most amazing of tales and it's a wonder he's even still alive."** There was an old man in front of him, dressed in what you'd expect to see from someone in the medical profession. Michael can just barely make out the features of his face, wrinkled with a light green eyes and a thick white beard covering his face. The hair atop his head was the same faded white as his beard, but much longer; this doctor was in depress need of a haircut. Another voice broke out and Michael tried to turned his head towards it but found the task impossible, something was restricting the movement of his neck.

 **"That's what the two who found him said anyway."** The voice was male, deep, and it carried with it a lifetime of trouble; something that Michael knew well himself. **"We removed his ship from the tree. At first we thought it was an artifact, but upon further inspection we're not entirely sure what it is."** Fuck. He hadn't even been here that long and he was already breaking one of the big rules. Then again out of all the Keybladers he had met, excluding Caleb, he broke those rules the most. Either way he needed to get this wound on the back of his head treated before the situation he got any worse.

 **"Most interesting indeed, perhaps visiting the Izzet might be the best course of action to take; it's likely that whatever this is came from them."**

 **"No, this doesn't appear to be of the work of Izzet mages; it doesn't look like anything from this plane, but we can't really rule anything out. For now just focusing on treating his wounds and when he wakes up we'll ask him just what the hell that is."** He had that to look forward to when he was all nice and better. Suddenly he began to feel his mind slip away from him; his body attempting to gain more rest. At first he fought against the pull of sleep, his desire to further listen into the conversation strong. The longer he attempted to do so however, the more he found the task impossible. His eyes closed and they would not open again until several days later.


End file.
